Buttercup x Butch  Chapter 2
by LozzaWozza123
Summary: Chapter 2 of Buttercup x Butch! Yipee!


Me: Hi again guys! This is chapter 2 of Buttercup x Butch! Buttercup, disclaimer!

Buttercup: OK, OK, but this is the last time! ButtercupSuperfan does not own The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, caravan parks, pink dustbins or cauliflower cheese. But she does own this story and her account.

Me: Thank you!

Buttercup: Whatever. Anyway it was the last time. Come on though pink dustbins? You weirdo man!

Me: Tee hee! On with the story!

Butch's POV:

I'm glad that Buttercup's coming to Elmer's birthday party tonight. I'm going too but she doesn't know that because the note that was meant to fall lightly onto Buttercup's desk, decided to hit our history teacher, Mr Ansell, straight on his oversized nose and make me and Buttercup laugh our heads off right in the middle of class, which unfortunately, got us both a straight 50 minutes detention. Uh!

I'm here in detention now, writing out:

I will not throw notes around the class room and then laugh out loud in the middle of lesson.

Oh well. Buttercup's writing out the same thing as me and is a few lines ahead of me. Hmm! I'm gonna beat her at this! OK, I'm having a writing race with Buttercup and we're both scribbling down our lines as fast as we can. I think that Buttercup's in the lead, but she won't be for much longer! Hmm!

Great, detention's over now, I can finally speak to Buttercup properly.

''Hi Buttercup! Sorry about the detention by the way.'' I mumbled guiltily.

''Oh, hey. That's OK, I'm used to getting detentions. I get them all the time. I won the writing race by the way!'' Buttercup smirked triumphantly.

''Ha, ha, ha, only just!'' I replied. ''So, you're going to Elmer's birthday party tonight then?''

''Yep, course I am. Elmer's a good friend of mine.'' Buttercup replied.

''Oh, really? How good of a friend?'' I asked curiously.

''What do you mean? I've just known him since kindergarten, that's all...'' she replied.

''Oh, OK then... I'm going too. It'll be a laugh.'' I grinned.

''Sure, a great laughable time...'' She said. ''Well, I gotta go now Butch. See you tonight...''

''OK. Bye Buttercup.'' I said.

''Cyaz.'' Buttercup replied, and walked away.

I stared at her until I could no longer see her and sighed, blushing slightly.

''If only I could tell her...'' I muttered to myself, and walked off too.

Buttercup's POV:

Great, I'm stuck in detention with Butch. Hmm! Stupid note had to hit Mr Ansell clean off the nose didn't it? Although Mr Ansell was being really sad then and when me and Butch burst out laughing, guess what? Go on, guess! Yes! He gave us both a straight 50 minute detention! Cool, or what, huh? Huh? (By the way, if you didn't notice, I'm being sarcastic)

This is what we have to write down:

I will not throw notes around the classroom and then laugh out loud in the middle of lesson.

I mean, how stupid can you get?... Don't answer that question...

When I'm writing, I feel a slight tap on my back and look around. Butch whispers to me,

''_Hey, Buttercup, wanna race? You know I'll win!'' _He smirks playfully.

''_You're on!'' _I whisper back, scribbling down my lines as quickly as I could. I was in the lead, and then, the bell rang.

As we go out of class, Butch walks beside me and says:

''''Hi Buttercup! Sorry about the detention by the way.''

''Oh, hey. That's OK, I'm used to getting detentions. I get them all the time. I won the writing race by the way!'' I smirked triumphantly.

''Ha, ha, ha, only just!'' He replied. ''So, you're going to Elmer's birthday party tonight then?''

''Yep, course I am. Elmer's a good friend of mine.'' I replied.

''Oh, really? How good of a friend?'' He asked curiously.

''What do you mean? I've just known him since kindergarten, that's all...'' I replied.

''Oh, OK then... I'm going too. It'll be a laugh.'' He grinned.

''Sure, a great laughable time...'' I said. ''Well, I gotta go now Butch. See you tonight...''

''OK. Bye Buttercup.'' Butch said.

''Cyaz.'' I replied, and walked away.

As I'm walking away, I'm sure that I can feel something's watching me from behind. I shook it off when I turned the corner to my street.


End file.
